Back to the Past
by Jessi-Jane1
Summary: Crossover with Stargate. Daniel Jackson thought he had dealt with the demons of his past, but their back and Daniel will have to do the one thing he never thought he'd have to...return to his past. Rated for langauge and possible HD smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Though I would like to I don't own Stargate or Harry Potter.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

March 3rd, 2007

England

In the basement of an old decrepit manor there is a blinding flash of light and three strange rings appear suddenly and then disappear. In the center of where the rings had been stood an evil looking man.

He was about six foot even. His eyes were bright flame red and his nose looked like that of a snake. His head was smooth and hairless.

The man took a moment to look around the room. The room apparently met his approval for the next moment he busted out laughing.

"Thisss time, Potter, I'll be victoriousss!" the strange man hissed.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Same Day

Colorado

Gen. O'Neill's Cabin

Outside of General Jack O'Neill's Cabin in Colorado Springs sat six people around a lake that they were supposed to try to catch fish out of.

The first man was the General himself. Six foot one inch with grey hair and expressive brown eyes the General was not someone you would willing go up against. At the moment he looked relaxed and somewhat amused.

Sitting next to him was one of the two women of the group. Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill was blond haired and blue eyed. She was one of the smartest people on the earth. She had married Jack only nine months before and had been in love with him for years. She currently looked bored out of her mind and was trying to come up with an escape plan.

Jack and Sam's marriage was a shock to many as relationships within the air force are not permitted. But these two were a special case. Heck, the president had even come to the wedding.

The man sitting next to Jack was at least six foot five inches maybe more and a medium shade of brown. He had a strange looking gold tattoo on his forehead. His appearance was very intimidating, especially when he cocked his eyebrow. His favorite word just happened to be "Indeed". His name was Teal'c. Teal'c was just sitting in his chair considering whether or not Jack was attempting to bore him to death.

Sitting next to Teal'c was the other female of the group Vala. Five foot nine and a half inches with glossy black hair and dark eyes Vala definitely turned heads. This member of the group just so happened to be a reformed thief, well somewhat reformed. Okay not reformed at all but she's trying. She was currently attempting to figure out the point of tying a string to a pole, putting a hook on it and throwing it into the water.

Over at the grill, cause he is the only one who doesn't burn the hotdogs and it's the only interesting thing to do, was Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Mitchell was six foot two inches and carried himself like someone who knew they could take whatever came there way. The only thing Mitchell was truly afraid of was exactly what he was avoiding doing. Fishing with Jack.

The last member is who this story is all about. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Five foot eleven and a half inches Daniel was actually Thirty seven, or he will be in July, but he looked younger. Short brown hair and extremely expressive dark blue eyes Daniel was the true heart throb of the group, he just didn't know it.

The group was on leave from Cheyenne Mountain the base of operations for a secret government program called Stargate Command. The teams that worked there went through a giant ring that when activated would transport them to other worlds. The ring was called the Stargate.

The group sitting around fishing was known as SG1. The lead exploration team at the Stargate Command. Jack and Daniel had started it all with the first trip to Abydos. A year later Samantha and Teal'c joined the team and the four had worked together up until about two to two and a half years ago. Jack had got a promotion that involved him working in Washington D.C. Mitchell joined in his place and reunited the team. Vala they just could not get rid of. Or more specifically Daniel could not get rid of the clingy ex-thief. Two months before his wedding Jack took back the position of General of the SGC.

The group had made a lot of friends over the years on different worlds. Aliens, well some anyway, actually look like earthlings. For example Teal'c and Vala.

"Hey, Jack are there actually any fish in this lake?" Daniel asked right before a fish jump out and back into the water. "Okay then." Daniel laughed.

"Daniel, just relax and enjoy the scenery. It is a beautiful day out here and all you're doing is complaining." Jack said with a laugh.

"It's just there was this text…" Daniel started.

"Jackson, shut up." Mitchell ordered.

"Daniel's actually not the only one who has work to do. I have a project I'm working on and would like to get back to." Sam said coming to Daniel's defense.

"General, how do you make them turn off their brains?" Mitchell laughed.

"I've been trying for years and still don't know how. So I can't help you there." Jack replied.

"What is the point of this?" Vala asked.

"To relax. Which is hard to do with so many people talking." Jack stated slightly annoyed

"Sorry hon…" Sam started to say when she was interrupted by Daniel being attacked by an Owl.

"What the hell? Damn crazy owl!" Daniel screamed.

"Owls aren't suppose to attack humans, especially during the day." Sam said curiosity taking over.

"Daniel Jackson there is something tied to that owl's leg." Teal'c said, talking for the first time in an hour.

"So there is. Lets see what it has to say." Daniel said taking the letter off the crazy owl.

**Dear Harry,**

**Or is it Daniel now? No matter it is of no importance to me what you call yourself. Though your friends do need to know what to write on your headstone. **

**Anyway, I just thought I ought to let you know that I'm back. Nothing to important.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Tom**

Daniel finished reading the letter, blinked twice and then proceed to curse in every language he knew.

"Daniel, what does it say? And is that really a language it looks like a bunch of squiggles." Sam said with curiosity.

"What the letter says is of no importance. Look this has been pleasant but I have to do something at home so I'll see you five later. Bye." And with that Daniel promptly left.

"He is so up to something." Sam said with a frown. "Tracking device?"

"Tracking Device." Jack replied.

"What tracking device?" Mitchell questioned.

"Daniel Jackson has been kidnapped so many times that we had a tracking device implanted in his neck." Teal'c said in his same old monotone voice.

"Good idea." Vala laughed.

"Time to find out some more of Daniel's secrets.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter. I know that there is no mention of everyone's favorite wizards yet but just wait. They should show up soon.**_

**_Please review, oh and don't criticize me too much I get discouraged easily._**


	2. Going Home

Hi again. Thousands of thanx to those of you who reviewed my last chapter. Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Oh and sorry about any errors in grammar or spelling my editor is avoiding helping me for some strange reason.

Disclaimer: Sadly the characters from both STARGATE and HARRY POTTER do not belong to me.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

March 3rd, 2007

England

Graveyard

In a run down graveyard out in the middle of no where stood four strangely dressed people. They all had on what appeared to be black and silver robes. They stood in front of a large marble stone. The stone was engraved with the following inscription…

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**The Boy-Who-Lived**_

_**Beloved friend and Savior of the World**_

_**Lost but Not Forgotten**_

_**You are dearly missed**_

_**July 31**__**st**__** 1980-?**_

The two women of the group were crying their eyes out while the other two were just standing there in a deep depression.

"Bloody hell! He didn't deserve this. He might as well be dead for all we know. He worked so hard to be normal and now he is…I don't know what to think anymore." The red headed male said with frustration.

"I know honey. It's been nine years since we saw he last but we can't give up. Soon we will be able to knock this horrible thing down because we will have him back. I just know he is alive." The brunette said trying to comfort her distraught husband and his little sister.

The fourth member of the group just stood there. A thin layer of tears in his eyes. 'Harry where are you love? Please come home. I need you.'

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Same day

Colorado

Daniel's apartment

"Bloody Hell! I killed him damn it! I said that God damn spell and there was a flash of …the light…it was white not green…like…Shit! He's go'uld! That's why he is so hard to kill. Great, just bloody fucking brilliant. Now I'm gonna have to involve the team. I put that life behind me twenty years ago. Alright Daniel, you are going to be just fine. I will go to England, check things out and if I need to, I will call the team. Alright…crap I'm talking to myself again." Daniel ranted.

He walked over to the phone. He dialed a number and waited as the phone rang.

"Blaise here."

"Blaise, its Daniel."

"Potter? It's not the third Sunday of the month yet. Why are you calling?"

"I'm coming back for a few days. I have some stuff to take care of. And seeing as you, strangely enough, are the only person in the wizarding world that knows I'm alive…"

"You wanna crash with me."

"Yeah"

"When do you get in?"

"Hopefully in the next few days. So basically as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Let me know before hand though, that way I know when to expect you. Bye."

"Bye, Blaise."

With that Daniel hung up the phone right when the rest of SG1 walked through his door.

"I knew I shouldn't have given Sam a key. What do you want?" Daniel asked with a sigh.

"What is going on Daniel? You get attacked by an owl, then you read a letter and freak on us. We want the truth Daniel." Jack ordered.

"The truth? The truth is… I can't tell you yet. Don't give me that look; it's not my secret to tell. I have to check some things out first and if my suspicions are correct I was going to tell you guys any way because I'm gonna need your help." Daniel said quickly.

"Oh." Jack replied.

"I'm leaving for England in a few days, and I had planned to go alone, but hey we all butt into each other's lives so why don't ya'll come with me." Daniel asked with just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure Daniel, we would love to join you in England. Thanks for the invite." Jack said with a smile.

"Can you guys get out of my apartment now?"

"Sure." Sam said while herding everyone else out.

The team left so Daniel could plan their trip and figure out how to explain his past to his friends.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

March 10th 2007

England, London

Blaise Zabini's flat

Blaise Zabini had really changed since he saw Potter last. He had always been short in school, now he was an impressive six foot five. His light brown hair was long and pulled back at his neck. His silver blue eyes shown with merriment as he planned his best set up yet. Potter would be there in less than three hours, so why not surprise the golden boy by having his ex here to greet him, Blaise thought as he picked up his phone. Thank god Malfoy decide to get a phone, fire calling was so out dated.

"Hello."

"Draco, buddy, its Blaise."

"Hey, Blaise, What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you could come by for lunch?"

"Yeah sure I will be there in a hour."

"See you then." And with that Blaise hung up. Oh yes his plan was going perfectly.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Later that day

England

The airport

"God I hate flying commercial." Jack and Mitchell said at the same time.

"So, Daniel where are we staying?" Sam asked

"With an old friend of mine. He hasn't been answering his phone since I told him I was coming so he doesn't know about you guys yet. Hopefully he doesn't kill me." Daniel laughed

With that the six friends walked out of the airport and caught a taxi, Teal'c getting strange looks the who time. The taxi ride ended up taking about forty five minutes.

When they finally got there all six of them were relieved to get out of the tight smelly taxi.

They walked up the stairs to flat number 32. Daniel knocked on the door and silently prayed that taking his muggle friends into Blaise's apartment would not turn out to horrible. The door opened while he had his eyes closed.

"Can I help you?" Blaise asked the strangers on his door step.

"Blaise, it's me, Daniel."

"Potter?! Oh my god you got old!" Blaise laughed. "Come in. Who are your friends?"

"This is Jack and Sam O'Neill," Sam cleared her throat, "I mean this is Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter O'Neill." Daniel pointed to the two.

"Granger did the same thing when she married the weasel. Course she's the only one who remembers the hyphenation." Blaise laughed.

"This is Teal'c, Vala, and Cameron Mitchell. Guys this is my old friend Blaise." Daniel said.

At that moment Draco walked in and Daniel froze. No one noticed either of these actions though.

"It's nice to meet you guys Potter has told me so much about you." Blaise said with a smile.

"Why do you call him Potter?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes Blaise, do tell us." Draco said from behind Blaise.

"Oh Draco, there you…" Blaise was unable to finish the sentence because Daniel had come out of his stupor and hit him. Hard.

"What is Malfoy doing here?"

"You know me?" Draco asked.

From the floor "Draco I might have forgot to mention nine years ago that I helped Harry escape. Harry you can not honestly expect me not to invite them over while you are back in England. I mean it's been nine years mate."

"I actually thought you would wait till tomorrow." Daniel/Harry replied.

"Wait…this guy is … no way…Harry is dead. He has been for nine years." Draco cried.

"Blaise, I hate you." Daniel/Harry said in a tone to revile that of Teal'c.

"Daniel what is going on?" Sam asked nervously.

"My life is falling apart. Alright everyone might want to sit down. I have some…things to tell you and its not all going to make perfect sense. Oh Draco do stop that awful noise everyone knows your faking it." Daniel/Harry said with a sigh.

At that moment the door bell rang.

"Ron and Hermione right." Daniel/Harry asked as Blaise walked over and answered the door. (AN: I'm just going to call him Harry from now on. SG1 will call him Daniel for a little while longer but not to much longer)

"Blaise, you wanted to talk about something with us. Oh, hi Draco. Blaise, I see you have company, we'll come back…" Hermione said as she started to walk in.

"Hermione sit down and shut up. Hey Ron, Ginny. This is Daniel and his friends Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cameron, and Vala. Daniel has some stuff to talk about and it kind of involves you guys, that's why I invited you over. Potter you now have the floor." Blaise said.

"Thank you. Now what I have to say is long and complicated and somewhat unbelievable. And sorry Jack but I might have to explain about what it is we do. Not sure about that though. Okay, first off there is a such thing a magic. There are a hidden communities all over the world where witches and wizards live and work. I know that sounds strange but its true. Next my name is not Daniel Jackson. Hell I wish it were, but its not. I'm a wizard by the name of Harry James Potter." Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasped at that. "And nine years ago I left my life and name behind for very personal reasons.

Jack I know what you are going to say, 'But Daniel we've known each other for eleven years.' That's true, but that's where magic comes in. There is a magical device called a time turner that takes you back in time a few hours. Nine years ago on seventeenth birthday I was given a Turner that took you back years instead of hours. I don't know who gave it to me but that's not the point. The point is I went back eleven years and moved to America.

I falsified records and changed people' memories so that everyone thought I was really the orphaned son of two archeologist who had died. Truthfully those two never had any kids. It was all a lie. The reason I told Blaise and not any of my other friends is because I knew that Ron would never understand, that Hermione would give me a five hour lecture on why what I was doing was stupid, it was none of Ginny's business, and Draco, well those reasons can not be said in present company.

I did what I did so that I could have a normal life. Turns out that Draco was right. I will never be normal. Hermione you once said that I would never be in more danger than the stuff that happened a school. You were, for once, wrong. The stuff we did in school is like a slow easy day for me now. Though you will be happy about one thing, you left a lasting impression on me. I no longer goof off, yes Jack I use to goof off, I actually enjoy research now. I now know why you spent so much time in the library.

I missed you four, I mean five so much, but I never planned to come back. I was perfectly happy with my life as Daniel Jackson. As strange as it is, and as much danger as I face on a daily basis, and as annoying as Vala is" ("Hey!") "I would not give it up for anything. I'm no longer the Chosen one, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, or any other title that I ever held. I'm just Daniel Jackson.

But my plans changed. Which I will explain about in a moment. But first any questions?" Daniel finally asked at the end of his speech.

"Daniel, we have stuff to talk about but we can do that later, right now I want you to prove to me that this "magic" is real." Jack ordered.

Harry just went over to his bag and pulled out a wooded stick. He then said some weird stuff in Latin and the next second, after a pink light glowed all around him, He was an inch shorter, his hair was black and messy, his once blue eyes were now an intense emerald green, and there was a scar on his head in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Will this do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure, that'll work." Jack said.

"Daniel, we are use to strange, weird cultures so it's not like we are going to ask you everything right now. Knowing you, you will tell us what we need to know when we need to know it. Although I'm pretty sure I've seen something like your "wand" on one of our missions, maybe later I could examine it?" Daniel just shook his head no. "Oh well, anyway, I just have one question though, what about your family, you did not mention them, I'm pretty sure that they would miss their seventeen year old son." Sam asked.

"Ah, my least favorite part of my past, my parents were killed by an evil wizard who went by the name of Voldermort, though everyone but a select few called him He-Who-Must-Not –Be –Named or You-Know-Who. His real name was Tom Riddle. There was a prophecy that I would defeat him and he did not want that to happen so he planned to kill me. I was only a year old. Needless to say we went into hiding. Only one person knew how to find us, my dad's friend Peter. Peter betrayed us to Tom and Tom broke into our home on October thirty first 1981 and killed my parents. No one had ever survived the killing curse, until me that is. See my mum sacrificed herself for me. He was going to let her live but she would not let him kill me. It was her love that saved me that night; the curse rebounded off me, leaving this scar, and destroyed Tom's body but not his soul. I fought him five times after that night and the final time I killed him. Two days later I turned seventeen. I have no family except for who you see in this room. The people who had always expected me to destroy the megalomaniac that was going on killing sprees, turned on me after I killed him, they called me the next dark lord. The wanted to lock me up. So I left. End of story." Harry said without a hint of emotion.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Sam said tears dripping down her cheeks from his sad tale.

"It's alright. I've had years to adjust." Harry said.

"I have a question Harry darling." Ginny said. "When are we getting married?"

"Dan…I mean Harry, I thought you were gay." Mitchell asked flashing back to one of the first nights that he had ever seen Harry drunk. Getting kissed by another guy was just weird.

"Of course not silly. Harry and I are getting married." Ginny giggled.

"No, we aren't. And yeah Cameron, I'm gay." Harry shrugged then blushed, also thinking of that night.

"That's why you won't go out with me!" Vala exclaimed.

"Okay, now that we are all somewhat on the same page, 'Mione I need you to tell me if this note is authentic." Harry said handing Hermione the note he got off the owl.

She took a moment to read it over. "Shit! Old snake face has gotten a sense of humor. Wait… this is from…Double Shit!" Hermione yelled.

"That's what I thought. Voldermort is back."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Thanx for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Once again please don't be too harsh.

Jessi-Jane


	3. Yelling Match

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. (sob)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i am so sorry about the wait. So without further ado here is the third chapter.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**She took a moment to read it over. "Shit! Old snake face has gotten a sense of humor. Wait… this is from…Double Shit!" Hermione yelled.**

**"That's what I thought. Voldermort is back." **

"What did you just say!" Ron screeched.

"The snake faced freak that destroyed my childhood is back." Harry sighed.

"But you destroyed him. He disappeared in a flash…" Hermione started only to be interrupted by Harry.

"The light of the killing curse is green. Tom disappeared in a flash of white light."

"Go'uld." Jack stated matter-o-factly.

"Yep, the evil megalomaniac, that truthfully reminds me of Aphopis, Ba'al, and Anubis combined, is back to attempt to kill me once again." Harry said with a sigh.

"Daniel, you can't be serious, no one could be that bad." Sam said in shock,

"Oh, believe me, he is." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"What is a go'uld?" Ron asked.

"That is confidential. We are not at liberty to tell you that information." Jack said with an air of authority.

"You know, when we finally defeated the Ori, I thought that life would be a little calmer." Mitchell said with a sigh.

"Yeah well, I thought I had killed this guy. But if you want to blame anyone for the destruction of your peace and quiet blame Jack." Harry stated calmly.

"Why me!"

"Because if you had not stopped me from going to Atlantis, that damn owl would not have found me, and you guys would not be involved in this." Harry said like the smartass he was.

"Which would have left us to deal with him. And Potter you and I both know that no one but you can stop this guy. Or at least that is what the prophesy said." Blaise stated with mild annoyance.

"Harry put his head in his hands. _'How do I end up in these situations?' _"Look, that doesn't matter now. I'm here, and once again the fate of the wizarding world is on my shoulders." Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey Daniel, don't forget us. We're your team, your friends, the people who save your butt every time you get kidnapped." Jack was cut off by Hermione.

"That still happens a lot does it?" she asked with a laugh.

"Sadly enough, it happens more frequently now then it did before. And your right Jack, you guys are my team. And knowing the five of you like I do there is no way ya'll will let me do this alone." Harry said with a smile.

During all the explanations and conversations Draco had been silent and thoughtful. After hearing that Harry was once again going up against Voldermort he could no longer keep his peace.

"So once again you are going to risk your life for this world and when you kill him again what then? You just going to leave again?" Draco spoke for the first time since he had started to cry.

"Draco, we will talk about this later, I swear we will…" Harry started to say.

"No God Damn It! We will talk about this now. You left! You just disappeared one day. For crying out loud I thought you were dead. Now I find out that you were living it up in America with no intention of coming back." Draco ranted.

"Draco, this is not the time to discuss this. So please calm down."

"NO! I will not fucking calm down! And we will talk about this now. You stupid asshole!"

"Fine you want to talk about this we will talk about this." Harry quickly and wandlessly threw up a silencing bubble. "Draco, you are obviously pissed because I left and did not plan on coming back, but really what was there to come back to?"

"Me, you could have come back to me damn it!"

"YOU! You who laughed in my face when I told you I loved you. You who said that our relationship was just away to relieve sexual tension. You who I never once stopped loving. You who I have wanted to come back to everyday. You who ripped out me heart. Why Draco would I have come back to you when you never gave me a reason to?" Harry said with a single solitary tear falling down his cheek.

"Yes, me. The one who would bandage your wounds. The one who cried while you slept at the injustice of the world. The one who knew the public would hate you more if they knew you loved scum like me." Draco stepped closer to Harry. He slipped a finger under Harry's chin and forced Harry to look up at him. "I am all those things, but I am also something more. I'm also a liar. Because you see Harry Potter," Draco broke the silencing bubble, "I am the one who loves you more than life itself."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

I FINALLY UPDATED. AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

PEACE OUT!


	4. AN: Sorry

Hey everyone. I am sorry about the delay of chapter 4. I know this is not what you want to be reading. My computer crashed and I lost everything I had written. I am working on getting chapter 4 finished so that I can post it. I will hopefully have it up in the next few days; it really depends on how much work my professors assign. Once again I am sorry.

Peace Out,

Jessi-Jane


	5. Who is Shar'a

_Hey Everyone, I'm back. I really enjoyed reading your reviews. Thank you for letting me know what you think. It is really good encouragement. Thanks to Daisuke Kazamatsuri for your review and I hope you like this chapter. When I originally wrote this chapter I did not like it very much but Daisuke Kazamatsuri gave me an idea. So I hope you all enjoy. Also I would like to thank my Beta, Franky, for fixing my many mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. _

_So without any further ado here is chapter four…._

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Draco stepped closer to Harry. He slipped a finger under Harry's chin and forced Harry to look up at him. "I am all those things, but I am also something more. I'm also a liar. Because you see Harry Potter," Draco broke the silencing bubble, "I am the one who loves you more than life itself."**

"What did you just say?!" Ginny screamed. "Ferret you did not just tell my fiancé that you love him! Where the hell do you get off! Come on Harry lets get you away from this bastard."

"You never did take hints well." Harry said as he cocked his head to the side. "Huh. Well I guess I will just have to be blunt about it then. I don't like girls. In fact dating you helped me realize that. I am not marrying you. Not now, not ever. Draco and I were dating when the final battle, that now does not seem so final, went down. Had I realized then that Draco returned my feelings I probably would not have left. So in conclusion, Ginny, you are a little bitch who I only tolerate because your brother is one of my best friends and Draco is the love of my life. So get the hell out of our faces!"

"But Harry…" Ginny started before she was thrown over Teal'c's shoulder.

"You refuse to listen to Daniel Jackson and are delaying our discussion on what to do about the newest threat to the Tauri. This I can not allow." Teal'c said as he carried Ginny outside and deposited her on Blaise's doorstep.

"Thank you Teal'c. She was starting to make my head hurt." Sam said as she massaged her temple.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Danny, I have a huge question that should have probably been brought up a few minutes ago. If you're gay, what about Shar'a?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who is Shar'a?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"His wife." Vala stated with a smile.

"His what?!" Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Draco asked in unison.

"My wife. To explain could get me in a lot of trouble with the U.S. Air Force. Let's just say that I wasn't aware I was married till awhile after the ceremony. Don't give me that look Hermione; I was dealing with an unknown culture with a serious language barrier. One minute I am attempting to talk to her father," (Jack let out a barking laugh) "the next I am married. And she isn't my wife anymore. She died a few years ago. She was a very good friend. And to answer your question Jack, Shar'a was literally given to me. If I had had a choice I would not have married her." Harry explained to the group.

"So, Daniel you say that this go'uld is a bad ass right?" Camren asked. At Harry's head nod he continued. "So, who is gonna call Landry and tell him?"

"You." Harry and Sam said together.

"What! Why me?" Camren asked with a look of annoyance.

"You are the newest member of the team next to Vala and well do you really want her to call the General?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"I hate you." Camren said with venom dripping from his voice as he left the room to tell the General what was going on.

"So you guys knew Danny as a kid? What was he like?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Don't you answer that!" Harry said with a hint of nervousness.

"What's a matter Harry, 'fraid we are going to tell them about all the trouble you got into?" Hermione asked with an evil grin.

"Or that there is still to this day a bed in the hospital wing that has your name on it?" Ron said trying not to laugh.

"Or the number of times you were almost expelled." Blaise said with a smile.

"Or the fact that you helped a mass murderer escape from the proper authorities." Draco said with a hint of annoyance.

"What is your problem with Sirius? I thought you two got along?" Harry said, ignoring the looks his teammates were giving him.

"Draco got along with Sirius until you disappeared. Then Sirius realized that you were most likely dead and the closest person to you was Draco." Ron began to explain.

"Your stupid dogfather moved in with me. He questions my every movement. It's like he is my mother and wife rolled into one. And I swear if you laugh I will kill you." Draco said with a glare.

"Daniel did you really get into that much trouble?" Sam asked Harry with a mischievous grin.

"I plead the fifth." Harry said rather quickly.

The rest of his team would have continued to question him had Camren not walked in at that moment.

"Daniel, the General says we can tell them as much as you think they need to know only if they can help us beat this guy." Camren said in a very official sounding voice.

"This is going to be a long night." Harry said with a sigh.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Once again I am sorry about the delay between the last chapter and this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Also Franky has decided that my first three chapters could use some serious improvement. So I am going to rewrite them so that they sound better. I might be a while before the next chapter is out. I will try to have it posted in the next two weeks. But no guarantees.**

**Peace-out**

**Jessi-Jane**


End file.
